


Utopia

by winterplum



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterplum/pseuds/winterplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BI, célèbre rappeur-compositeur, est connu par tous en Corée du Sud. Et pourtant cela ne l'empêche pas d'être tombé dans une sombre dépression. La seule chose capable de lui changer encore les idées est jeu qui porte le nom d'Utopia. MMORPG mondialement distribué, il voit en ce jeu comme une seconde vie, une deuxième chance. Mais il est loin de se douter que ce fameux jeu va influencer sa vie réelle... à tout jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Chasse

**Author's Note:**

> Ne vous inquiètez pas si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec le vocabulaire des jeux vidéos, il y a un lexique à la fin ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire !

J’en peux plus. J’ai envie de tout faire péter. J’ai l’impression que chaque fois que j’essaie de relever la tête de la merde, la vie me tacle à nouveau. Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre, ne vous inquiétez pas, on me le rabâche assez souvent dès que j’ose ouvrir ma gueule pour laisser échapper un soupir. Je suis à bout. Même la musique qui a été autrefois un refuge devient aujourd’hui une torture… Oui, le grand BI, rappeur et Idole coréen est réduit à être dégoûté par sa propre musique. Je suis tombé bien bas… et je n’arrive pas à me relever, malgré tous mes efforts. Et pourquoi faire ? J’ai perdu l’horizon de vue. Je ne sais plus dans quelle direction aller. C’est peut-être mieux de me faire oublier. Et pour cela… c’est comme s’il n’y a qu’un monde qui m’accepte encore… le monde virtuel. 

Je m’installe dans mon siège. J’ai dépensé une fortune dans ce truc pour qu’il soit le plus confortable possible… car j’y passe des heures et des heures. Je sais très bien qu’une fois enfoncé dans le monde virtuel, je perds toutes notions du temps. Et c’est cela que je cherche. Je branche mon casque. Plus rien à voir avec un casque de musique comme il y a quelques années… maintenant cela ressemble plus à un casque de moto… pour se couper de ce monde-ci et profiter du nouveau. C’est un jeu. A la base. Un jeu où ton esprit est transféré dans un corps virtuel à ton image pour vivre les plus grandes aventures médiévales fantastiques que tu peux imaginer. Utopia. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je m’y réfugie. C’est devenu ma drogue. Je m’y enferme tous les jours… 

Aujourd’hui ne fait pas exception. 

Je mets le casque et j’entends le ronronnement doux de mon ordinateur. Dans quelques secondes j’oublierai tout de cette pièce sombre et austère. Je respire enfin. En ouvrant les yeux je suis dans ma petite chambre dans une auberge de la ville. Je souris. Un énorme sourire. Je crois que mon véritable corps ne sait plus comment sourire ainsi… Mais ici peu importe car je ne suis pas Kim Hanbin alias BI, rappeur et compositeur mais je suis Siloth Shakan, chasseur solitaire. La seule chose qui peut trahir mon identité est mon visage… car interdiction de changer vos caractéristiques physiques même dans ce monde virtuel… Heureusement mon statut me permet de garder un masque sur mon visage sans paraître louche la plupart du temps… Et qui s’attendrait de voir le célèbre BI dans un jeu si populaire et accessible à tous ? Je me suis bien gardé d’avouer dans une quelconque interview que je jouais à ce jeu. S’il y a bien un endroit que l’on me fout la paix, entourage, paparazzis ou fans, c’est ici. 

J’enfile mon armure légère. Ici, tous les gestes sont calqués à ceux du quotidien. On ne clique pas simplement sur une icône pour que l’armure se mette comme par magie. Et c’est cela que j’adore… c’est comme si on avait une deuxième vie. Une vie qui comporte tous les mêmes instants que la première, même les plus chiants ce qui renforce le réalisme. Je n’oublie pas de mettre mon casque avant de sortir de la chambre. Je dévale les escaliers en remerciant mon idée de me spécialiser en armure légère plutôt qu’en armure lourde… c’est milles fois plus agréable et surtout moins bruyant. J’envoie un petit signe de la main à l’aubergiste. Je suis incapable de savoir si c’est un PNJ ou un joueur… C’est également une particularité d’Utopia. On a toujours le doute tellement les PNJs* sont criants de vérité… et tous les métiers sont ouverts aux joueurs, du plus petit palefrenier au poste du roi. Il faut juste s’investir à fond si on veut grimper les échelons. J’ai l’impression d’être mille fois plus libre dans ce monde que dans la réalité.

Pour aujourd’hui, rien de très ambitieux… J’ai juste prévu d’explorer une nouvelle petite partie ajoutée au monde très récemment. Pour le moment il n’y a presque personnes d’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre… tout ça parce que les programmeurs ont prévenu qu’il n’y avait aucune item magique ou rare à collecter dans cette zone contrairement aux trois autres secteurs ouverts en même temps… J’avoue que je préfère ça, les zones peu peuplées… Cela me permettra de farmer* un peu tranquillement et qui sait, peut-être que je découvrirai une nouvelle race d’animal à chasser ? 

Même avec les portails de téléportations, il m’a fallu plus d’une heure pour atteindre enfin la région inexplorée. Effectivement, il y a loin d’avoir foule… La première chose qui me frappe c’est la vue d’une forêt très dense en bas de la vallée… Je sens déjà que je vais y passer bien du temps. Je souris. J’aime explorer… et encore plus traquer des animaux dans leur milieu naturel. Oui, dit ainsi je passe pour un psychopathe… mais tant pis. Dans ce monde, je me contrefous des jugements. Je donne un coup de talon à mon destrier et je descends dans la vallée à toute allure.

ööö

Je perds patience. Mon souffle est cours. Cela fait plus de quatre jours que je cours après ce foutu renard de feu. J’ai dû abandonner mon cheval car il était trop bruyant. Je fais des embuscades, des pièges,… rien ne marche. Je veux être le premier à avoir la peau de cette bête. Je suis pour l’instant le seul qui l’a vu… Personne ne s’est encore aventuré dans cette forêt mais je sais que je n’aurais plus longtemps cette chance d’être seul dans la zone. L’impatience me ronge de plus en plus et cela me rend fou. A chaque fois que je bande mon arc, je manque la bête d’à peine un centimètre, comme si elle avait des sens en plus… et pas qu’un seul ! Je parierai pour un neuvième sens ! On dirait presque que c’est la forêt toute entière qui l’avertit de ma présence !

Je ne sais pas combien d’heures j’ai passé à rager. Je ne compte plus. Je déteste abandonner mais plus le temps passe plus j’ai l’impression que ce renard se moque de moi. Cela doit être un bug dans ce foutu jeu. Pourtant je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Je n’y arrive pas. J’en suis même revenu à me cacher dans un arbre pour attendre son passage et espérer découvrir où se trouve son terrier… ou quoi que ce soit de plus sur l’animal. J’essaie de me camoufler tant bien que mal, malgré mon talent de dissimulation, j’ai peu d’espoir que cela marche. Je soupire. D’un point de vue extérieur je dois bien sembler pathétique… courir après un animal… qui n’est même pas réel. Ce n’est qu’un jeu. Mais pas pour moi. J’ai annulé un rendez-vous professionnel pour pouvoir rester là, dans ce foutu arbre. Non… en réalité j’ai annulé tout mon programme de la semaine… Si je pouvais, je ne retournerai plus dans le monde réel. 

Tous mes membres sont ankylosés. J’ai beau savoir que ce n’est que le résultat d’un programme dont est composé le jeu, cela ne change pas la sensation de fatigue. Je sais que si je ferme les yeux, il y a des chances que je m’endorme… et alors mon cerveau se reposera autant dans le jeu que dans la vie réelle. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de rater le renard une nouvelle fois. Je tiens fiévreusement mon arc, comme si je sentais que c’était pour bientôt. Oui, j’ai un pressentiment. L’adrénaline monte en moins et mes mains tremblent. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je ne dois pas laisser sortir le moindre bruit. Je souris malgré mes dents qui me tiraillent douloureusement la lèvre. J’essaie de crisper tous mes muscles pour ne pas bouger, ignorant la douleur de cet effort. Juste quelques instants… quelques instants et il serait là. Pourquoi une petite voix semble me le dire dans mon esprit ? Ce n’est absolument pas mes talents de chasseur programmé par ma montée de niveau… C’est différent… comme si j’avais développé mon propre instinct de chasseur. Je sais, c’est complétement cinglé comme hypothèse, j’ai simplement dû passer trop d’heure sur ce jeu et la fatigue se fait ressentir étrangement. Mais c’est là que je le vois. Il est superbe, se détachant magnifiquement de la verdure des buissons. Je jubile. Je bande mon arc près à tirer. Une flèche. Il me suffit d’une flèche bien placée et me voilà le premier du jeu à avoir attrapé ce renard de feu.

Mes doigts ne tremblent pas. J’attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour le gâcher ! Je tire. J’entends le sifflement de la flèche. Je la vois partir pour atteindre mon objectif. Mais d’un coup, le renard tourne la tête et voit le projectile. Il tente de l’éviter, trop tard. La flèche vint se ficher dans son flanc. Je visais sa tête, néanmoins je l’ai eu ! Enfin ! Après tout ce temps ! Avec une telle blessure, il ne risque pas d’aller très loin. Il me suffit d’une autre flèche pour achever ses souffrances et récupérer le fruit de mon travail. Sauf qu’après tout ce temps à le chasser, je ne veux pas céder à la facilité. C’est sûrement stupide… Je veux prendre mon temps avec cette bête, comme pour l’honorer. Je prends peut-être les choses trop à cœur, parfois j’oublie que ce n’est qu’un jeu… 

Je sors de ma cachette le plus silencieusement possible. Néanmoins l’animal blessé leva la tête dans la direction, tentant de se trainer au sol. Je frissonne. Le virtuel est si réel à cet instant… Plus en plus je confonds les deux. Mon cœur se crispe. La culpabilité du chasseur. Je clos mes yeux tout en avançant puis les rouvre. Le renard tente de fuir mais il est cloué au sol. Je m’agenouille vers lui et évite de justement une morsure de sa part. Il se battra jusqu’au bout. Je sors mon couteau de chasse pour mettre fin à sa douleur. Soudain, c’est comme s’il comprend. Il se débat encore plus et son pelage s’embrase brutalement. C’est bien un renard de feu ! Mes yeux s’écarquillent et je recule sous la surprise. 

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je sursaute. Cette voix sort de nulle part et me glace le sang.


	2. Un gars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas le mini-lexique à la fin pour les mots suivis d'une astérix ! J'espère que vous apprécieriez ce nouveau chapitre et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

 « _Qu’est-ce que je faisais ?_  » Cette voix fait écho dans ma tête comme si cela fait des semaines que je l’avais entendu. Cette question pourtant banale me prenait totalement au dépourvu. Encore plus que le fait que je n’ai pas remarqué la présence d’une autre personne. Je me tourne vers le son par réflexe alors que mon cerveau essaie encore de trouver une réponse logique à l’interrogation. Il y a un gars, à côté d’un immense conifère. Il me regarde comme si j’étais un alien. Je remarque en quelques instants ses oreilles en pointe. Un elfe ? Ses cheveux sont ondulés en pagaille. Je ne comprends pas. Il n’a pas l’air d’être un chasseur… D’ailleurs, je n’arrive pas à lui mettre la moindre étiquette. Paladin ? Guerrier ? Mage ? Démoniste ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Il ne porte qu’une simple tunique basique qui ne protège absolument pas des dégâts. Il donne l’air d’un débutant, à peine un Level 1… Mais si c’était le cas, il n’aurait pas survécu au voyage jusqu’ici. Je fronce les yeux. C’est étrange… Non, cela n’a ni queue ni tête. Rien n’est cohérent dans ce gars. Ni sa question, ni son apparence, ni sa présence ici, et encore moins son attitude si interrogative. Il n’a même pas de souliers. Je devrais me méfier. C’est peut-être un Hacker* qui a trafiqué ses stats* pour être imbattable et voler mon stuff* ou juste pour le plaisir de me voir rager en tuant mon personnage. Je me méfie et ma main attrape inconsciemment mon arc.

Est-ce un PNJ ? Impossible de dire. Je me rends compte que cela doit faire plusieurs minutes que l’on se chose sans un mot. Il semble toujours attendre la réponse à sa question… et je n’ai toujours rien de sensé à lui dire. « Qui es-tu ? » Ce n’est qu’une fois les mots sortis que je me réalise que c’est moi qui ai parlé. Un sourire s’élargit sur son visage. On dirait qu’il n’attendait que cela.

\- Je suis Bobby !

A sourire tel un idiot, il a plus l’air d’un enfant qu’un guerrier sanguinaire. Mais cette sensation que quelque chose cloche perdure. Une petite lumière s’allume dans ma tête pour me dire de me méfier de lui. Je ne comprends rien à cette situation. Il dégage une aura… une aura d’une force brute. Néanmoins il agit comme s’il était totalement innocent. A-t’il conscience de sa puissance ? C’est sûrement du bluff. J’en oublie la présence du renard de feu qui gémit de douleur. Je lui jette un regard. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, suppliant et pourtant il y avait une pointe de défi. J’oublie que ce n’est qu’un jeu, à ce moment-là, c’est ma réalité. Deux secondes je relève la tête vers Bobby mais je sursaute violement en voyant qu’il est juste à côté de moi maintenant, agenouillé. Il ne me regarde pas, son attention est toute entière sur l’animal. Il pose une main délicatement dans la fourrure, le caressant… En l’espace de quelques secondes, la respiration du renard se calme puis s’arrête.

 - Ne le laisse pas souffrir… C’est cruel.

Sa voix n’est qu’un murmure. Il continue de caresser gentiment l’animal. On dirait qu’il tente de l’apaiser… Alors que c’est fini. Comment a-t ’il fait ? Il a aspiré son énergie vitale ?! Je recule. Soudain ce gars en face de moi me terrifie. J’ai peur pour ma vie autant que si ce n’était pas un jeu. Je sens ma peau devenir moite à cause de la sueur de l’effroi.

Mais je n’ai pas le temps de vraiment réagir car sans que rien ne le prédisse, ce fut le trou noir.

Je me retrouve à nouveau dans mon bureau et la lumière me brûle les yeux.

Je vois Donghyuk qui tient la prise de mon casque virtuel avec un regard accusateur. Je sais très bien ce qu’il va dire. _Encore_. Oui, je suis « encore » sur ce foutu jeu au lieu de bosser sur de nouvelles chansons qui ne m’inspirent pas. Je soupire doucement en sentant déjà une migraine arrivée. Je sais. Je sais que je devrai faire mieux… Beaucoup mieux. Dans ma vie professionnelle autant qu’en statut d’ami de Donghyuk. Mais je n’en ai plus la force. Je suis fatigué de tout cela. De ces regards accusateurs, je n’en peux plus.

\- Dong… Je t’ai dit que d’ici vendredi j’aurai écrit une nouvelle chanson… Pourquoi t’es là ?

Son regard se durcit en un instant et je sais que j’ai dit une connerie. Encore.

\- Quel jour tu crois qu’on est, Hanbin ?

Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Sa voix est pressée, venimeuse. Je le pousse à bout.

\- Dimanche. On est dimanche. Je t’ai déjà sauvé les fesses pour plus de six rendez-vous où tu t’es pas pointé cette semaine ! 

J’ai encore merdé. Ces reproches, je les mérite amplement. Je suis un bon à rien depuis… depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Cela avait été mon rêve… de devenir un célèbre rappeur… Sauf que cela a viré au cauchemar. Je tente de me redresser mais mon corps tout entier proteste. Je suis resté bien trop longtemps dans ce fauteuil. Mes membres sont engourdis et ma tête tourne. Je n’ai pas les mots pour répliquer. Pas la force non plus. J’ai la décence de baisser les yeux, coupable jusqu’au bout des ongles. C’est la seule chose dont je suis capable.

\- Mais je suis pas là pour ça… T’as de plus grosses emmerdes, là.

Je connais mon ami. Donghyuk n’est vulgaire que lorsque c’est vraiment la merde.

\- T’es accusé de plagiat pour ton dernier Album Digital… Alors bouge ton cul, passe à la douche et on va voir ton avocat.

Je pensais avoir toucher le fond il y a bien longtemps… Et pourtant je m’enfonce encore.

 

* * *

 

 

Je ne suis plus qu’une marionnette… Ou un enfant qui se tait pendant que les grandes personnes parlent. Même si je le voulais, je n’aurais pas mon mot à dire. Je ne suis que le spectateur de ma propre déchéance. La pièce n’est pas très grande et en devient encore plus étouffante à cause de l’ambiance. J’aimerai me faire avaler par mon siège. Je suis invisible aux yeux des autres mais par encore assez à mon goût. Donghyuk… mon très cher ami et manager ainsi que mon avocat tente de me défendre alors que moi je ne m’en donne même plus la peine. Cela agace encore plus mes « adversaires » qui prennent cela pour du mépris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi au milieu de la rencontre je me suis mis à penser à ce fameux gars dans la forêt d’Utopia. Bobby. Il est la meilleure distraction que j’ai trouvée pour m’évader de cette réalité. Il est un mystère. En à peine quelques minutes, il a réussi à me déstabiliser plus d’une fois.

Mais Donghyuk me pince discrètement les côtes pour que je fasse attention à la conversation. Je comprends très vite que l’on se retrouvait fasse à deux solutions. On paie grassement notre accusateur pour noyer le poisson ou je dois me tenir prêt à une accusation publique avec un procès à la clé, ce qui fouterait un sacré coût à ma réputation. Le pacte avec le diable ou l’humiliation. Je ne peux même pas dire si j’ai vraiment plagié cette fameuse chanson… Tout est flou dans mes souvenirs. Je me suis peut-être inspiré du rythme inconsciemment. Je suis une éponge à mélodie. Tout ce que j’entends reste gravé dans mon crâne d’une manière ou d’une autre. Cela m’est déjà arrivé une fois mais heureusement à ce moment Chanwoo, un de protégé s’était rendu compte avant que la chanson soit mise en ligne. Je suis épuisé. De cette vie. De moi. Dépressif, c’est l’étiquette qu’on me collerait sur le visage si jamais j’allai voir un psy… J’en ai conscience. Tout comme j’ai conscience qu’ils ne tireront pas une vraie décision de ma part. Je suis vidé de toute énergie… de tout avis… Simple coquille vide dans ce monde, je ne m’anime vraiment que dans Utopia. C’est triste et pathétique… Mais je n’ai même plus envie de faire le moindre effort pour changer cela.

Donghyuk semble ne rien espérer de moi. Et c’est sûrement tant mieux. Je ne ferai que le décevoir dans le cas contraire. Je me trouve à espérer de retrouver ce fameux Bobby. C’est le seul qui a eu un regard neutre sur moi depuis si longtemps… Pas celui d’un fan en transe, pas celui d’un Coréen qui ne me connaît pas et pourtant me déteste par principe,… ni même celui sans plus d’espoir de Donghyuk. C’était étrange. Déroutant. Je n’ai plus l’habitude d’engager la conversation avec des inconnus sans qu’il n’ait un minimum l’idée de qui je suis. Même dans Utopia avec les autres joueurs… je ne tape pas vraiment la causette. J’ai tellement peur d’être reconnu que je m’écarte moi-même de cette société virtuelle.

Au final, aucune décision n’a été prise. Pour le moment.

J’entends vaguement Donghyuk prétexter que je suis épuisé et qu’on en reparlera dans un de mes meilleurs jours. Quel meilleur jour ? Je suis un maximum de mon énergie et de mon implication. Il essaie juste de gagner du temps.

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuk m’a fait promettre de ne pas me reconnecter à Utopia avant d’avoir mangé un repas correct. Je me suis retrouvé à accepter en sentant mon ventre vide, délaissé depuis trop longtemps. Je le regarde cuisiner. Je sais que cela lui fait mal de me voir comme cela et pourtant je n’ai aucune intention de changer… Plus la force. Je mange distraitement le plat qu’il pose devant moi pendant qu’il me fixe. Il fait attention à la moindre bouchée que j’avale au point de me mettre mal à l’aise.

\- Tu as pensé à ce que je t’ai dit au sujet de Jinhwan ?

Jinhwan. Un ami à Donghyuk que ce dernier aimerait beaucoup que je rencontre. Apparemment il serait parfait pour moi. Attentionné mais qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Et surtout, c’est un gay célibataire. Sans compter qu’il est infirmier… donc il saurait prendre soin de ma santé, ce qui soulagerait Dong d’un poids, il faut l’avouer. Mais une relation ne m’intéresse absolument pas. Que ce gars soit sympa ou non.

Je fais semblant de ne pas l’avoir entendu. Cruel ? Oui… sûrement. Encore une fois, je n’ai pas la force pour ce genre de choses. Un jour Donghyuk perdra sûrement patience et me laissera tomber. Je l’use autant que je suis usé moi-même. Je finis mon assiette dans un silence pesant. Je vois qu’il a pris soin de remplir mon frigo de petits plats préparés… histoire que j’évite de mourir de faim. Je ne mérite pas tout cela. Je le sais. Il est en colère contre moi mais c’est parce qu’il tient à moi. Il ne peut plus me voir dans cet état. Mais je suis trop égoïstement fatigué pour faire quelque chose pour changer. Je n’attends qu’une chose : qu’il parte pour que je puisse me reconnecter à Utopia. Je suis horrible. C’est un cercle sans fin, je ne peux que le décevoir.

Je le suis du regard alors qu’il ramasse ses affaires pour partir. Je n’arrive même pas à rassembler des forces pour l’accompagner à la porte. J’entends ma voix lui dire au revoir et c’est tout. Le silence règne à nouveau. Je me traine jusqu’à mon bureau pour m’équiper du casque de réalité virtuelle. Retour à la maison. Je sens tous mes nerfs se connecter au jeu. Je me sens revivre. À nouveau. Je suis un drogué. Ce monde fantasque est ma bouée. Quand je rouvre les yeux je suis de retour dans cette forêt. Un message s’affiche devant mes yeux me signalant d’un problème lors de la dernière connexion et que mes données ont été sauvegardées automatiquement. Je soupire de soulagement avant d’effacer le message. Qu’une chose m’obsède. Ce gars. Ce Bobby.

Je me retrouve à courir comme un fou dans cette forêt. Je zigzague entre les arbres. Suis-je condamné à toujours chasser quelque chose ? Le renard… et maintenant ce gars dont je ne connais que le nom… Mais cette chasse me garde en vie. Cette chasse réveille cette envie de vivre, cette petite flamme qui s’était affaiblie depuis tant de temps. Peut-être que ce gars est sans importance, peut-être que mon esprit cherche juste quelque chose à se raccrocher sans accorder d’importance au sujet. Peut-être est-ce juste une tentative désespérée de mon subconscient pour me maintenir en vie. Mais peu importe. Rien ne compte plus que le retrouver.

Mon masque de cuir me gêne de plus en plus pour voir autour de moi. Je ne réfléchis pas et le tire vers le bas. Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois que j’ai dévoilé mon visage dans Utopia. J’ai toujours été terrifié à l’idée que ce monde échappatoire devienne une nouvelle prison le jour où quelqu’un me reconnaitrait. Sauf qu’aujourd’hui ce n’est plus qu’un détail dans mon esprit.

Et soudain je retrouve la clairière. Comme ça. Je débouche dessus brusquement sans vraiment m’en rendre compte. Et il est là, étendu dans l’herbe en caressant une biche. Il a les yeux fermés. Mais la biche m’a repéré et a relevé la tête. Je réalise que je souris comme un abruti. Mes joues me font mal. J’avance vers eux lentement. La biche me regarde, néanmoins elle ne fuit pas. Je ne me suis jamais approché de si près d’un animal sauvage… en vie. C’est étrange. C’est magique. Bobby se redresse doucement et plante ses yeux dans les miens. La certitude qu’il a su dès le début que je suis là me frappa. Il me sourit et je m’arrête, abruti par une sensation de fourmillements dans tous mes membres.

\- Tu es enfin là !

Oui. _Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu à toi._ Sauf que je ne dis rien. Je me contente de sourire. Et ça fait du bien…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE :
> 
> Hacker :   
> Pirate informatique, qui peut donc pirater des programmes, sites webs,... pour des intérêts multiples mais générallement illégaux.
> 
> Stats :   
> Statistiques, dans le contexte, il s'agit de trafiquer les statistiques du personnage. Exemple : son niveau, son argent, sa force d'attaque,...
> 
> Stuff :   
> Terme anglais utiliser en français pour désigner les "affaires" d'un personnage dans les jeux vidéos. Exemple : l'armure, l'arme, objets enchantés,...

**Author's Note:**

> PNJ :   
> Dans les jeux de rôle, un personnage non-joueur ou personnage non jouable (PNJ) est tel un figurant dans le contexte du jeu de scène. Les personnages non-joueurs sont à la fois les opposants aux personnages des joueurs (PJ), mais aussi les personnages aidant et accompagnant les PJ, ou simplement les habitants du monde, dont la vie se déroule indépendamment de celle des PJ. N'étant pas à la base des personnages, les monstres à combattre ne rentrent cependant pas dans la définition du PNJ. (définition de Wikipédia)
> 
> Farmer :   
> Le farming est, dans un jeu vidéo (souvent massivement multijoueur), la pratique qui consiste à passer la plupart du temps de jeu à récolter de l'argent, des objets, ou de l'expérience en répétant sans cesse les mêmes actions, en visitant les mêmes donjons ou en tuant le même groupe de monstres dans le but de s'enrichir/monter en niveau rapidement. (définition de Wikipédia)


End file.
